The present invention relates to a new process for obtaining octahydro trisodium salt of fructose 1,6-diphosphate in a crystalline form by using aqueous solution of FdP.
Fructose 1,6-diphosphate was isolated by Young for the first time in 1909, and actually it is widely used as a drug for the treatment of many pathological diseases. It is usually produced as sodium salt in an amorphous form, and as such it is extremely hygroscopic and deliquescent in the air. The difficulties arising during the storing and the carrying of the product, and in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions from the produce are caused by such properties.
In DE 2,061,731 the crystalline octahydro form of trisodium salt of fructose 1,6-diphosphate (FdPNa3H*8H2O), obtained by crystallization of a hydroalcolic solution of FdP is described. Such a form, compared to the amorphous one, is not hygroscopic and it is remarkably more stable. Although effective, the process as above mentioned involves the consumption of a great amount of ethylic alcohol, the recovery of which from the mother waters is difficult because of the chemical-physical properties of the hydroalcolic mixtures. Moreover this process involves the use of large volumes of hydroalcolic solution for unity of products, thus causing the lost of one part of the product (from 4 to 9%), that remains in solution in the mother waters. Moreover, the special fiscal condition to which alcohols are subject inevitably raise the costs for industrial production.